Witchcraft Sorcellerie
by Visitatrice
Summary: Fic se situant après l'épisode 6 de la saison 3.1745, Wisconsin : un mariage tourne au drame. Près du corps ensanglanté de la mariée, une petite fille tient fermement l'écrin de l’alliance. Présence de Bela Talbot dans cette fic.
1. Chapter 1

SUPERNATURAL

Fanfiction

Witchcraft sorcellerie (traduc fr)

Disclaimer: Ceci n'est qu'une fanfiction. Je n'en retire aucun bénéfice et les personnages ainsi que le support de l'histoire appartiennent à Kripke.

-23ans plus tôt (Bon bin là il faut revoir THE résumé sur la maison et Mary)

-Then : la mort de John, le pacte de Dean, la rencontre entre Sam et Ruby, celle entre les garçon et Bela et l'incident de Red Sky at morning avec le vol de la main…

Cet épisode se situe quelque part après Red sky at morning. Je prend le large et je cesse toute allusion aux épisodes de SPN après le 6ème de la saison 3)

On connaît donc très peu le perso de Bela et son caractère paraît complexe. Je me base donc sur ce qu'on a vu d'elle. Elle risque donc d'être différente par rapport à la série. Même chose pour Ruby, Bobby etc…

Je ne sais pas où cette fic va me mener, s'il y aura une suite ou non, bref, on verra…

Bonne lecture

Janesville, Wisconsin, 1745

Une vieille bicoque qui surplombait des champs de maïs abritait pour la première fois depuis longtemps les éclats de rire de quelques enfants qui jouaient à cache-cache. Ce jour était si heureux. Il changerait la vie de Beth à jamais. La jeune fille le sourire aux lèvres descendit en courant les escaliers de bois de la grande demeure pour sauter dans les bras de son père qui venait de passer la porte.

« Cela me rempli de joie de vous voir ! »

Le vieil homme, le regard sévère mais pétillant contempla sa fille avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

-Les temps sont durs. Je ne pouvais pas venir plus tôt.

La jeune fille hocha alors la tête et assura d'un ton toujours aussi optimiste :

-Ca ne fait rien ! L'important, c'est que vous soyez là, maintenant ! Il faut que vous me donniez votre bras au moment venu !

Là, l'homme leva les yeux au plafond et observa les guirlandes de fleurs que les enfants venaient de confectionner.

-Ils ont l'air de tenir à toi.

-C'est ce que les gens disent. Approuva-t-elle.

Leur conversation fut interrompue par un jeune homme qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce.

« Andrew ! » s'exclama la future mariée en allant le rejoindre.

-La cérémonie peut commencer.

Là, elle se retourna vers son père et informa, avec un sourire qui éclaira son visage :

- La seconde personne qui m'est le plus chère vient d'arriver.

Le père sourit aussi avant de demander :

-Dois-je également porter les alliances ?

Beth hocha la tête et répondit :

-La petite lydia s'en chargera.

Sur ces mots, Beth regarda son futur époux et s'exclama :

-Ce jour sera le plus beau de toute notre vie !

Une heure plus tard, dans le petit jardin derrière la demeure, une petite fille, qui tenait fermement contre elle le boîtier de la bague regardait une femme, habillé de blanc. Elle était allongée sur le sol et le sang qui s'écoulait de ses lèvres contrastait étonnement avec le bleu cadavérique du reste de son corps. La pluie commença à tomber en fin de soiré, et l'enfant, était toujours là, à contempler le cadavre de la marié...Qu'avait-elle fait ? pensait-elle. Ils avaient tous fuit en croyant à de la sorcellerie…Ils l'avaient laissé seul, sous le porche... Les rires firent alors place aux pleures, et la joie, fit place à la peur…

GENERIQUE

NOW

Milwaukee, Wisconsin

Motel

Dean Winchester était penché au dessus d'un magasine quand Sam sortie de la salle de bain. Surpris par les activités de son frère aîné, le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et demanda :

« Est-ce que t'es entrain de lire ?! »

Dean ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il paraissait en effet très concentrer sur une page en particulier. D'autant plus curieux de connaître le sujet du livre qui passionnait tant son frère, Sam s'approcha et retourna la couverture du magasine.

-Hey ! protesta Dean.

-« Tout sur Miss Wisconsin ? » se moqua Sam. Je comprends pourquoi ça avait l'air de te plaire autant.

Dean haussa les épaules et dit alors pour sa défense :

-Il y a de très belles photos d'elle ! Et puis elle est très intelligente. Elle dit vouloir « la paix dans le monde ! » C'est tout à fait mon style!

-Elles disent toute ça Dean ! informa Sam en mettant un tee-shirt.

L'aîné des deux frère fit donc un sourire satisfait et assura en reposant les yeux sur le magasine :

-Alors elles sont toutes mon style ! Je paris que Miss Wisconsin finira Miss Etat Unis ! Elle a tout ce qu'il faut pour !

-Depuis quand tu t'intéresse à ce genre de truc ?

-Depuis que je suis mourrant. Répondit-il aussitôt.

-Ca répond pas à ma question ! fit Sam en levant les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par cette réponse qui revenait trop souvent à son goût.

Là, Dean se leva et montra la couverture du magasine en s'exclamant avec un large sourire :

-Je cherche à deviner qui sera Miss Etat Unis Sammy !

-Pourquoi ? Tu veux présenter l'émission ? se moqua-t-il.

-Oh non Sammy ! répondit ce dernier, sans arrêter de sourire. Je veux me taper Miss Etat Unis !

-C'est une blague ? fit son frère en se mettant à rire.

Légèrement vexé, Dean assura :

-Ce sera le chef d'oeuvre de ma vie ! Me faire la plus canon des femme de tout ce pays !

-Bonne chance ! se contenta de dire Sam, qui ne savait plus trop quoi penser de son excentrique de frère. Mais en attendant, on est AUSSI là pour l'affaire ! Tu te souviens de l'affaire ?

Dean fixait toujours la photo comme s'il imaginait déjà la façon avec laquelle il draguerait « Lucy Crawford ».

-Dean !répéta alors Sam pour ramener son frère à la réalité.

-Euh Oui ! fit le jeune homme en relevant subitement la tête. L'affaire c'est…le taux élevé de mortalité des mariées !

-Tu as trouvé des renseignement entre deux pages du magasine ?

Dean se dirigea donc vers la table et tourna l'écran de l'ordinateur portable en direction de Sam. Il avait entre temps repris un air sérieux. Le regard légèrement triste et compatissant il informa :

-3 ce mois-ci. Toute de la même mort.

-Quelle genre ? demanda Sam.

Le grand frère le regarda droit dans les yeux et répondit :

-Elle sont tombées, leur bouches ont commencé à saigner…elle sont mortes.

-Les médecins…commença Sam.

-Pensent que c'est surnaturel…

-Ils ont dit ça ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

-Non Sammy ! Mais vu qu'ils n'ont rien trouvé, il le pensent forcement…et ils ont sans doute raison


	2. Chapter 2

Eglise st Jean, Milwaukee

Les trois morts s'étaient déroulés dans la même église. Pour les deux frères, il n'y avait aucun doute, le prêtre savait forcement quelque chose qu'ils ignoraient. Ce fut habillé comme des inspecteurs qu'ils redirent donc une petite visite au père Lacroix. Lorsque Dean poussa la porte de l'église, l'aspect de la grande allé centrale les laissa sans voix. Du sang. Du sang sur toute l'allée. Les deux frères avaient l'habitude d'assister à ce genre de spectacle… mais dans une église ! Ils ne restèrent cependant pas très longtemps à l'entrée et contournèrent les taches rougeâtres pour aller rejoindre le prêtre, qui priait à genoux devant l'autel. Une fois tout près du vieillard, Dean fit mine de s'éclaircir la gorge pour attirer son attention. Rien n'y fit, l'homme priait toujours. L'aîné des Winchester répéta donc sa précédente initiative, plus fort cette fois. Qu'elle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent que le père Lacroix n'était pas seulement entrain de prier…il pleurait. Le plus doué des Winchester d'un point de vue sensibilité s'approcha donc du vieil homme et s'accroupit.

« Mon père. » murmura Sam.

Le père Lacroix se tourna cette fois. Timidement cependant. Il avait l'air marqué par ces morts. Sans doute beaucoup trop pour y être pour quelque chose. Mais il ne fallait rien laisser au hasard. Ce fut donc sans aucune retenue que Dean se présenta en montrant une carte à l'homme qui venait de se lever :

-Inspecteur Dean McCoy et voici l'inspecteur Sam Karen.

A l'annonce de ce nom de femme, Sam fusilla son frère du regard. Il n'avait pas sa carte sur lui et Dean en avait donc profité pour lui attribuer un nom de son choix.

-Les policiers sont déjà venu. Informa le prêtre en essuyant un peu ses larmes.

Dean fit un léger sourire et répondit :

-L'affaire est très importante. On envoie d'abord des amateurs pour voir ce qu'ils peuvent faire et ensuite, on envoie les meilleurs.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel et demanda, plus sérieusement :

-Vous pouvez nous éclairer d'avantage sur ce qui s'est passé ?

Le vieil homme ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il regarda d'abord en direction de Jésus, cloué sur sa croix. Après avoir un peu soupirer il dit enfin :

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir vu l'oeuvre du diable…3 fois.

A cette remarque les deux frères se fixèrent, sachant pertinemment ce que pensait l'autre…c'était très certainement surnaturel.

En sortant de l'église, Dean se mit à sourire. En déboutonnant sa veste il annonça d'un ton ironique :

-Je savais que j'aurais affaire au diable un de ces jours ! Mais pas si tôt ! C'est vrai quoi ! C'est pas le jour du rencard !

-Dean ! protesta Sam en hochant la tête d'un air désespéré. Il n'y a donc aucun espoir pour que tu arrêtes de plaisanter sur ce sujet ?!

-J'ai pas envi de pleurer sur mon sort Sammy ! assura Dean. Tu le fais très bien pour deux !

Il y eu une seconde de silence avant que l'aîné des deux frères se reprenne la parole :

-En parlant de pleur, le curé avait l'air assez secoué !

Sam cessa alors de marché et rappela:

-Trois personnes sont mortes sous ses yeux dans son église ! Il doit se poser des questions ! Et puis, il nous a même dit qu'il pensait son église maudite.

A cette remarque Dean leva les sourcils et proposa, tout naturellement :

-Il a peut-être pas tort !

Arrivé devant le côté passager de l'Impala, Sam posa ses bras sur le toit du véhicule et expliqua :

-Il a célébré quinze mariages en tout durant ce mois-ci ! Pourquoi ces trois mariées là ?

Dean hocha la tête, il n'en savait pas plus que son frère.

-T'es sûr qu'il n'y a rien dans le journal de papa ?

Sam ouvrit la portière et répondit :

-J'ai l'impression qu'il n'est carrément pas venu à Milwaukee !

Désespéré par si peu d'indice, les deux frères s'affalèrent sur leur siège.

-Qu'est-ce qui peut bien relier des mariées entre elles ?!

Dean leva alors les épaules et dit l'air de rien en regardant son frère :

-Le marié ?

-Dean ! fit Sam en affichant un léger sourire.

-Quoi ?! se défendit le jeune homme. Un marié tueur possédé par un démon échappé de la porte ! Il drague toutes les nanas pour les tuer…

-Et les demande toutes en mariage dans le même mois ?

L'aîné des Winchester marqua alors un temps. En fronçant les sourcil il dit finalement :

-Ouais ! T'as raison ! Ce serait plus un démon mais un surhomme !

Les deux frères se turent un moment. Il regardait autour d'eux, comme s'il cherchait des indices improbables. Dean grimaçait car il commençait à s'ennuyer de cette affaire qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'ouvrir à eux.

Définitivement perdu et déçu par l'enquête infructueuse, Sam dit alors, sans regarder le conducteur de l'impala qui perdait patience:

-On a rien Dean !

En démarrant la voiture, celui-ci répondit :

-On va tout revérifier. A commencer par le journal !


	3. Chapter 3

La pluie commençait à tomber à l'extérieur et Dean était toujours penché au dessus du journal de John Winchester. Rien ! Il n'y avait rien sur Milwaukee et le tueur de marié ! Sam dormait depuis à peu près une demi heure et le grand frère n'avait pas abandonner les recherches ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Il fallait qu'il trouve ! Il fallait s'occuper l'esprit avec l'affaire ! Et puis comment trouver le sommeil ? Il ne restait plus que neuf mois ! Il n'avait rien dit à Sammy concernant ses inquiétudes, celui-ci était bien trop sensible. Et puis c'était le petit…il fallait le protéger.

Alors que Dean pensait qu'il ne trouverait jamais d'indice il tomba tout à coup sur un dessin de son père au coin d'une feuille. Il s'agissait d'un anneau. John avait écrit seulement deux mots et une date près du croquis : « Janesville -1745- maléfique »

« Une bague. » Murmura Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

Ce fut avec un peu d'espoir dans le ton de sa voix qu'il s'exclama :

-Sam !

En entendent son nom, le jeune grommela et supplia son grand frère de le laisser dormir.

-C'est où Janesville ?!

-Y en a plusieurs ! répondit-il d'un ton toujours aussi endormi.

-Il y a une ville qui porte ce nom dans le Wisconsin ?

-On a Internet Dean ! informa Sam en tirant un peu sur son drap.

Dean se précipita alors sur l'ordinateur et tapa Janesville dans la barre de recherche. Parmi, les réponse, il eu droit à un article sur une ville du Wisconsin.

Ce fut donc avec un large sourire et avec beaucoup de conviction qu'il répéta :

-La bague !

Soudainement intéressé par ce qui semblait être un indice, Sam se réveilla péniblement et son frère lui expliqua ce qu'il venait de trouver.

« La seul chose que je ne comprend pas, c'est pourquoi Janesville et pas Milwaukee ?! » fit remarquer l'aîné.

-Elle a très bien pu faire le voyage depuis…

Là, il marqua un temps, prit le journal et lu la date inscrite près de la ville.

-…Wahoo ! 1745 !

-Ouais. Tu crois que c'est ça ?

-Et bien…disons que si c'est une bague qui est le lien entre toutes ces mariées, il ne nous reste plus qu'à la retrouver ! Et à l'heure actuelle, elle ne peut être qu'à un seul endroit !

Hopital Mercy

Morgue.

Vêtus d'une blouse blanche Sam et Dean pénétrèrent la salle à la recherche du corps de la mariée.

« C'était quoi son nom déjà ? » demanda Sam.

-Lauren Green. Répondit Dean.

Après quelques minutes de recherche , l'aîné des deux frères lança :

-J'ai pas de Lauren Green mais j'ai une Lauren Cohen ici !

Sam leva les sourcils et en déduisit, en rejoignant son frère:

-C'est la seule Lauren ! Peut-être qu'ils lui ont donné le nom du mari.

En ouvrant le casier, Dean fit un large sourire et dit :

-C'est assez ironique.

Son jeune frère hocha la tête et démentit :

-Moi je trouve ça plutôt …dramatique.

Une fois la victime devant eux, les deux jeune hommes prirent chacun une main et Dean lança :

-J'ai rien ici ! Et toi ?

Sam garda une seconde de silence toute et tout en continuant de fixer l'annulaire il dit :

-C'est normal que tu n'ais rien Dean ! C'est à la main gauche qu'on porte une alliance.

L'aîné haussa alors les épaules et rejoignit son frère en disant :

-Je suis pas censé savoir ce genre de truc ! Et toi non plus d'ailleurs !

Il s'arrêta net de parler lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur le doigt. En s'approchant de la main il commença en balbutiant :

-Il est…

Sam acquiesça d'un signe de tête et termina :

-Littéralement brûlé.


	4. Chapter 4

Alors que les deux frères regardaient toujours le doigt de la victime en énumérant toutes sortes d'hypothèses, ils furent interrompus par un médecin qui venait de rentrer.

« Bonjours messieurs. Fit ce dernier. Premier jour ? »

Surpris qu'on ne leur demande pas leur carte, les Winchester acquiescèrent naturellement d'une signe de tête. Cela rendu la tâche plus facile lorsqu'il fallu demander des renseignements.

-Justement, on se demandait…les objets, après l'autopsie…où vont-ils ? demanda Sam.

-Pourquoi ça ? demanda le légiste, plus méfiant cette fois.

-Nous cherchons la bague car on aimerait beaucoup l'analyser…dit spontanément Dean sous le regard quelque peu admiratif de son frère.

-Ah ! fit le médecin en s'approchant d'eux. C'est à propos de l'annulaire ? Nous avons déjà analysé la bague et nous n'avons rien trouvé. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence ! Cette mort est pour le moment inexplicable.

-Pour le moment. murmura Dean

-Nous aimerions tout de même voir la bague. Insista Sam.

-18ème rue ! se contenta de répondre le légiste en mettant un masque.

-Pardon ? demanda Sam.

-Sur la 18 ème. Dans la plus grande bijouterie de la ville ! Vous n'êtes pas d'ici visiblement. La famille l'a rendu…c'était trop…douloureux sans doute.

-Bien…fit Dean, impatient de se rendre dans cette bijouterie. On doit…y aller…

-Oh ! Vraiment ? fit le légiste en levant la tête vers eux.

Là, il découvrit un corps en décomposition situé sur une table d'autopsie et ajouta :

-Je suis certain que vous mourrez d'envi de m'aider ! C'est pas toujours facile d'avoir l'occasion de se faire la main quand on est nouveaux !

Dean et Sam avaient l'habitude de voir ce genre « d'horreur » mais ils préféraient en général être prévenu avant qu'on leur expose le corps d'un homme à moitié dégusté par les asticots.

La gorge nouée par l'odeur, Sam fit un léger sourire forcé et s'excusa :

-C'est gentil…vraiment…TRES gentil mais…on a affaire au premier étage.

En prenant son scalpel et en faisant une entaille dans le thorax du cadavre, le légiste demanda :

-Vous êtes sous les ordres de qui ?

En évitant de regarder le médecins faire « son travail » Dean tenta un rapide et très spontané :

-Bob!

-Oh Robert ! fit le légiste en souriant. C'est une bel ordure hein !

-Un vrai enfoiré ! renchérie Dean, qui voulait à tout prix sortir de la pièce.

Sam entraîna alors son frère vers l'extérieur et les deux jeunes hommes purent recommencer à respirer normalement.

En sortant de la morgue, et tout en faisant un sourire à une infirmière qu'il venait de croiser, Dean assura:

« Cette fois, on sait que c'est la bague ! »

-Il ne nous reste plus qu'à la trouver ! fit Sam.

-On connaît l'adresse ! Ca va être du gâteau ! dit l'aîné, définitivement confiant.

18ème, Bijouterie

La confiance de Dean s'évapora lorsqu'il se retrouva face à l'immense bijouterie. Elle était située sur deux étages et au moins dix gardiens surveillaient les lieux.

-Facile hein ? fit Sam en regardant la vitrine.

-Ok ! C'est un peu plus grand que prévu ! Mais c'est pas impossible !

-Non. Feinta Sam. C'est juste….quasi-impossible.

- De toute façon, dit Dean, c'est pas en plein jour qu'on va voler quoi que ce soit !

Le soir venu, et grâce à une bonne idée de Sam, les deux frères n'eurent aucun mal à se retrouver à l'intérieur du magasin. En effet, le plus jeune des Winchester avait suggéré de rester dans la bijouterie après la fermeture. Une fois les grilles des portes descendues, ils sortirent de leur cachette et décidèrent de se séparer pour trouver la bague. Il fallait espérer qu'une seule chose : que le dessin de leur père soit assez précis pour qu'ils puissent la reconnaître.

Alors que Sam était monté à l'étage, Dean s'enfonça dans une petite allée située près de l'ascenseur. Il fallait à tout prix trouver cette bague avant que quelqu'un ne la rachète. Et si une autre personne mourrait ? Non. Il ne fallait pas y penser ! Il fallait juste la trouver et la détruire. Alors que l'aîné des Winchester se pensait seul, il entendit la voix d'un gardien qui s'approchait. Dean se réfugia alors derrière une étagère de bijoux. Le gardien entra dans la pièce, vérifia rapidement que tout était en ordre et rebroussa chemin. Soulagé, Dean se retourna vers l'étagère et un sourire illumina alors son visage.

Elle était là, cette bague que John avait si bien dessiné.

Ce fut malheureusement à cet instant qu'une autre voix surgit derrière lui.

« Comme on se retrouve »

Ayant reconnu son interlocuteur, il se retourna et pointa instinctivement Bela Talbot avec son 9 millimètres. Celle-ci fit de même, au même moment. Elle afficha alors un sourire semi ravi, semi mesquin et lança d'une voix suave :

-Je trouve qu'on fait ça un peu trop souvent mon cœur ! Pas toi ?

Dean lui rendit son sourire sournois et rétorqua :

-Laisse moi appuyer sur la détente et on risquera plus de se croiser.

-Charmant. Fit-elle d'un ton hautin. Mais il faudrait pour cela que tu tires mieux que moi…et là, vois-tu, j'ai comme un léger doute…

-Pourquoi t'es là ? demanda le chasseur.

Bela sourit à nouveau avant de répondre :

-Devines. Même si tu n'es pas très doué pour ça...

-Vas te faire voir! rétorqua l'aîné des Winchester.

-Oh! Voilà que tu t'emportes... Tu es si susceptible.

A cette remarque, Dean se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher d'être trop insultant ce qui amusa beaucoup Bela.

La jeune femme avait une tenue bien particulière. Elle était en effet vêtue comme une employer de la bijouterie avec une jupe rouge et un chemisier blanc. Ses cheveux tirés en arrière ne faisaient que renforcer la sévérité de son regard.

-Ecartes toi Dean. ordonna-t-elle finalement.

Le chasseur la fusilla alors du regard. La bague était derrière lui, il était si près du but. Bela voulait certainement la vendre et il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire. Ce fut donc avec une voix sombre et particulièrement sûr de lui qu'il répéta d'un ton saccadé:

-J'ai dis: Vas.te.faire.voir!


	5. Chapter 5

Le regard de Bela s'assombrit et son doigt tremblait sur la gâchette. Il fallait qu'il la laisse passer. En quoi son travail de chasseur était-il plus noble que le sien ? Un acheteur attendait sa bague et il l'aurait. Ce fut donc d'une voix sèche qu'elle répéta :

-Ecartes toi maintenant.

Alors que la tension était à son apogée et qu'aucun des deux tireurs potentiels n'auraient imaginé baisser son arme, on entendit de nouveau le gardien s'approcher. Bela regarda alors son interlocuteur sous un air de défit. Dean fit de même.

Sans baisser leurs armes ils se souriaient à présent. Chacun pensaient être plus malin que l'autre mais en réalité, ils étaient trop fiers et trop têtus pour se cacher. Le gardien s'approchait de plus en plus et Bela commençait à se pincer les lèvres. Ce n'était pas comme cela que ça devait se passer. Voilà trois fois que les Winchester lui donnaient du fil à retordre. Depuis son retour de l'étranger, elle n'avait en effet entendu parler que de ces deux frères qui menaient la vie dures aux créatures démoniaques, risquant leur vies pour sauver un monde qui courrait de toute façon à sa perte. Elle trouvait leur démarches et leur but stupides, mais elle était de bonne foi : ils avaient au moins le mérite d'être téméraire.

Dean ne lâchait pas la jeune femme des yeux. Il aurait pourtant bien voulu vérifier la venue du gardien. Impossible. S'il ne surveillait pas Bela, elle tirerait. Il en était certain.

Mais ils ne pouvaient pas rester là. Il fallait se cacher. Dean retenta alors un ultime dialogue :

« On va se faire prendre…tous les deux. »

-Sans doute. Approuva la voleuse, sans baisser son arme. Mais moi je suis vêtue comme une employée…alors que toi…

Là, elle le fixa de haut en bas et ajouta :

-Au fait, il faudrait sérieusement renouveler ta garde robe Dean…

-Baisse toi. Se contenta d'ordonner le jeune homme.

Bela leva les sourcils et répondit :

-Toi d'abord.

Le gardien parlait dans sa radio. De la pièce où se situait la bague on pouvait entendre qu'il discutait avec un autre gardien « je suis certain d'avoir entendu quelque chose dans cette salle Jerry » disait-il.

Les deux « voleurs » commençaient à s'inquiéter. Ca se voyait dans leurs yeux. Même la respiration de Miss Talbot trahissait son angoisse. Un sourire se logea alors timidement sur les lèvres de Dean.

-C'est pas exactement comme ça que devait se dérouler ton plan pas vrai ?

Bela se pinça les lèvres et répondit :

-Je ne te le fais pas dire.

-Allez…baisse toi. Répéta Dean, presque amusé.

Au lieu d'obéir aux ordres de son interlocuteur Bela décida de suivre son instinct Elle s'approcha alors du chasseur en pointant toujours son arme sur lui. En se décalant un peu vers la droite du jeune homme, elle était à présent cachée par une étagère, alors que lui se trouvait toujours face à la porte. Dean regarda furtivement l'endroit par lequel le gardien pouvait entrer à tout moment. Il reposa ensuite ses yeux sur la voleuse qui affichait un sourire ravi.

-Tu vas te faire prendre « petit chasseur ». le provoqua-t-elle.

Dean soupira. Il était définitivement sur les nerfs et cette « garce » commençait sérieusement à le pousser à bout. Ce fut donc à contre cœur qu'il se dégagea lui aussi de devant la porte d'entré et s'approcha de la jeune femme. Leurs armes étaient toujours pointées l'un sur l'autre. Aucun des deux ne lâcheraient prise, ils le savaient. Bela recula donc, tandis que Dean passait lui aussi derrière l'étagère. La tension qui demeurait dans ce tout petit espace était impressionnante. Les deux jeunes gens se tenaient en joug alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« Des personnes son entrain de mourir à cause de cette bague. » informa Dean en chuchotant d'un ton neveux.

-Cette bague vaut deux millions de dollar Dean. Se contenta de rétorquer la voleuse.

Un sourire de dégoût se logea alors sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Ce fut d'une même voix qu'il demanda :

-La main de la gloire coûtait aussi très chère…et elle t'aurait sauvé la vie à toi.

Le regard de Bela s'obscurcie et elle dit :

-Heureusement que toi et Sam avez fait le nécessaire…

Tandis que le gardien pénétrait dans la pièce Dean murmura :

-Je commence sérieusement à le regretter.


	6. Chapter 6

La respiration saccadée, les deux voleurs se tenaient toujours en joue. Le gardien, quant à lui, pénétra enfin dans la pièce où se situait la bague. Dean et Bela étaient au moins d'accord sur un point et ils le lisaient dans leur regard. Il fallait que cet homme les laisse tranquille. Sans baisser son arme, la jeune femme passa donc lentement de l'autre côté de l'étagère. Tout deux attendirent que le gardien soit en position pour surgir de leur cachette et le menacer avec leurs 9 millimètre. Situé devant le grand homme en uniforme, Dean ordonna d'un ton légèrement modéré :

-Poses ta radio et ton arme sur le sol.

Le gardien ne compris pas tout de suite. Croyant n'avoir qu'un seul adversaire il sourit au frère Winchester en rétorquant :

-C'est pas très malin jeune homme !

-Il ne l'est jamais ! fit Bela, derrière le grand officier.

C'est à cet instant précis que Darius Bennet compris qu'il fallait obéir aux ordres des deux voleurs. Il était pris en sandwich et il ne pouvait pas s'échapper.

-A genoux et mains sur la tête ! ordonna Bela.

L'homme, légèrement tremblant, s'exécuta et supplia :

-J'ai deux filles…s'il vous plaît.

-Oh pitié ! fit la voleuse. Vous n'allez tout de même pas vous mettre à pleurer ?!

Dean regarda la jeune femme. Son doigt frôlait la gâchette alors qu'elle tenait toujours le gardien en respect. Etait-il possible qu'elle tire ? De quoi était-elle vraiment capable ?

Bela ressentit le regard inquiet et en colère de Dean sur son arme. Elle devinait qu'il se posait certaines questions. En guise de réponse, ses yeux vers perçant lui jettèrent un regard glacial.

-Il y a une corde dans mon sac. informa-t-elle.

Le chasseur recula un peu, le bras et le pistolet toujours tendu. Il ne savait plus s'il menaçait le gardien ou la voleuse mais ce qui était certain, c'était que son bras vacillait entre le haut —où se tenait la jeune femme, debout- et le bas — où se situait le gardien, à genoux.

Pendant que le jeune homme attachait le surveillant désarmé et apeuré, Bela jugea qu'il n'était plus nécessaire de menacer qui que ce soit car elle était très près de la bague. Elle rangea alors on pistolet et s'approcha lentement de l'étagère. Son sourire se reflétait désormais dans la vitrine qui la séparait de l'objet tant convoité. Pour s'assurer que Dean était toujours occupé, elle se retourna et observa son adversaire, qui venait de finir d'attacher le gardien. Ce fut à cet instant que leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils se menaçaient avec leurs yeux comme s'ils avaient toujours leurs armes pointées l'un sur l'autre.

-Recules. Ordonna sombrement Dean.

Bela esquissa lentement un sourire et informa :

-Il y a un code pour ouvrir cette vitrine.

Dean s'avança doucement et en la fusillant du regard il répéta :

-Recules.

La jeune femme hocha alors la tête et répondit :

-Hors de question.

-J'aurais cette bague Bela. Que tu sois d'accord ou non. Assura l'aîné des Winchester prêt à dégainer son arme.

-Je déteste qu'on me menace Dean. Dit la jeune femme en passa sa main derrière le dos pour toucher son revolver

-J'en ai strictement rien à foutre de ce que tu aime ou pas. Moi je n'aime pas les voleurs… et je dois m'en coltiner un peu trop souvent à mon goût !

C'est à cet instant que Sam fit son entré, l'arme pointée sur la jeune femme.

Sur le même ton que son frère il ajouta :

-C'est aussi mon avis.

Le sourire de Bela s'effaça. Deux contre un. La main qui touchait son pistolet revint le long de son corps. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de lancer une énième réplique provocatrice avec un sourire emprunt de mesquinerie :

-Les gentils chasseurs vont-ils appuyer sur la détente ?

A cette remarque, Dean, qui perdit définitivement patience se dirigea brusquement vers elle. Sans perdre une seconde, il la retourna et la plaqua contre la vitrine de la bague. Enfin, il attacha ses mains avec la corde qui lui restait.

Soudainement inquiète par la tournure que prenaient les évènements, la voleuse, qui gémissait sous la force et la violence qu'employait le frère Winchester lui chuchotta, sans se démonter pour autant:

-Comptes-tu me tuer Dean?

il sourit nerveusement et s'approcha du creux de l'oreille de la jeune femme pour y murmurer d'un ton menaçant:

-Ne me tente pas !


	7. Chapter 7

Bela était à présent attachée au pied d'une étagère. Elle observait d'un air amusé, les deux chasseurs qui ne parvenaient pas à ouvrir la vitrine.

« Alors tu t'en sort ? » demanda Dean, à son frère.

Sam se donnait un mal fou depuis plusieurs minutes face à ce cadenas qui refusait de céder.

-Il nous reste combien de temps ? demanda-t-il, un peu paniqué.

-Ca dépend, répondit Dean en regardant le gardien, toujours attaché. Jusqu'à ce que l'un de ses amis se rende compte de son absence.

-Alors il ne nous reste pas grand-chose.

Dean soupira. Il était d'accord avec son frère. Il fallait ouvrir cette vitrine au plus vite, prendre la bague et la détruire.

La voleuse voyait bien que la situation venait de tourner à son avantage. Elle savait comment faire céder le cadenas. Dans une ultime tentative de provocation elle lança donc un amère :

-Pathétique.

Le regard noir de Dean se posa alors sur elle. D'un ton tout aussi menaçant il prévint :

-Ne m'oblige pas à te bâillonner !

Là, Bela se mit à sourire et répondit :

-Que de menaces Monsieur Winchester…

-Ne le provoque pas ! lança Sam en trafiquant toujours le cadenas.

La jeune femme fit la moue et sans cesser de fixer l'aîné des deux frères elle répondit :

-Oh…dommage. C'est si divertissant.

Le visage de Dean se tendit momentanément. Comment pouvait-il garder son calme face à cette femme ?! Elle avait le don de lui mettre les nerfs à vif en si peu de temps.

C'est à cet instant qu'il se dirigea vers un extincteur, accroché au mur. Près de ce dernier, il y avait une sorte de petite hache rouge. Dean s'en empara et s'approcha ensuite de la jeune femme.

Le sourire de la voleuse s'effaça donc instantanément. Sam se leva, en se demandant ce que son frère allait faire. Devant le regard apeuré et inquiet de Bela Talbot, Dean lui sourit à son tour, satisfait de l'effet que cette menace produisait sur elle. Le chasseur changea ensuite de trajectoire, au grand soulagement de Sam et de la voleuse. Il se dirigea vers la vitrine et leva le bras pour faire céder le cadenas par la force.

-Ne fais pas ça ! avertit subitement Bela.

Les deux chasseurs se retournèrent vers elle. La jeune femme avait repris un ton et un air plus que sérieux.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Dean, qui venait de baisser le bras.

La jeune anglaise soupira, désespéré par tant d'ignorance et expliqua :

-Les cadenas sont électroniques. Si tu en brise un, l'alarme se déclanchera.

-Tu ne dirais pas ça pour éviter qu'on s'empare de la bague ? s'informa Sam, septique.

Là, elle leva les yeux au ciel et en regardant le gardien elle protesta :

-Si vous ne me croyez pas, demandez lui !

En guise de réponse, le gardien acquiesça rapidement d'un signe de tête. Peut importe si on volait cette satané bague, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que ces gens armés sorte enfin de la bijouterie.

Bela leva donc les sourcils et lança à Dean :

-On ne peut pas toujours tout régler par la force Einstein ! Il faut parfois se servir de cette chose que tu as dans la tête, aussi petite soit elle!

Le jeune homme baissa alors les yeux. Il ne leur restait plus beaucoup de temps et il n'y avait plus qu'une unique chose à faire. Ce fut donc à contrecœur qu'il dit :

-Sam. Détaches-la.

-T'es sérieux ? demanda son frère.

-Malheureusement. Répondit Dean.

Une fois détachée, la jeune anglaise esquissa un énième sourire de satisfaction. En s'approchant de ce qui était devenu l'un de ses plus redoutable adversaire elle demanda :

-Tu me laisses donc approcher la bague ?

Le regard de Dean s'assombrit et il rectifia :

-Je te laisse approcher la vitrine.

Elle marqua un temps et sans cesser de sourire elle dit un bref :

-Soit.

Là, la voleuse passa devant les deux jeune homme. Elle était enfin devant cette vitrine et son visage s'y reflétait de nouveau. Mais alors qu'elle pensait les tension apaisées elle sentit l'extrémité du neuf millimètre de Dean sur le haut de a colonne vertébrale.

-Charmant, fit-elle à peine surprise. La confiance règne à ce que je sens.

-Bouges toi. Se contenta d'ordonner le jeune homme.

Bela ouvrit alors son petit sac. Elle en sortit des gans noir, et un petit appareil électronique. Après avoir enfilé les gans elle relia l'appareil au cadenas à l'aide d'un fil.

-Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre qu'il trouve la combinaison. Informa-t-elle, sérieuse.

Dean et Sam observait la jeune femme avec une légère attention. Elle paraissait différente lorsqu'elle travaillait. Plus concentrée, c'était comme si le reste du monde n'existait plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle tienne l'objet tant désiré dans le creux de sa main.

-T'as toute la panoplie de la parfaite voleuse. Fit Sam, en la voyant faire.

Bela fronçait les sourcils en fixant l'appareil. Un petit sourire s'afficha sur son visage quand elle répondit :

-Oui…j'ai toute la haute technologie….tandis que vous… vous avez…des épées et autres reliques…

Dean hocha la tête nerveusement et lança :

-N'empêche que toutes nos…reliques valent sans doute des milliers de dollar…

Le jeune homme était derrière elle, en conséquence, elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Pour s'adresser à lui elle tourna donc légèrement la tête vers la droite et dit d'un air sous-entendu :

-Il est certain que je trouverais probablement mon bonheur à l'arrière de ton Impala Dean…

Le visage de l'intéressé changea radicalement d'expression, ce qui amusa beaucoup Sam. Après l'avoir laisser mijoter suite à sa remarque, Bela ajouta :

-Je parle du coffre…naturellement…


	8. Chapter 8

Dean sourit légèrement à ce sous-entendu. Le jeune homme se sentait toujours flatté lorsqu'une jolie fille lui faisait des avances. Mais cette fois c'était Bela, et il avait bien trop souvent envi de la tuer pour s'attendrir bien longtemps.

-T'as fini ?! demanda-t-il alors sèchement.

-Une minute mon cœur, ne sois pas si pressé. Répondit-elle doucement en fixant l'appareil.

- Les gardiens vont bientôt arriver. Informa Sam en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet vers la porte.

-Peut importe. Fit la jeune femme.

-Peut importe ? répéta Sam. Tu plaisantes ?

-Non. Enfin…Sam. Dit-elle en faisant la moue. Personnellement, je ne risque absolument rien. Je suis habillé comme une employée et ton cher frère pointe une arme sur moi pour m'obliger à ouvrir une vitrine renfermant des objets de grandes valeurs…je ne suis qu'une victime.

-Le gardien que tu as menacé de mort n'est certainement pas de ton avis. Assura Sam tandis que le doigt de Dean tremblait de plus en plus sur la gâchette.

-Comme c'est mignon. Dit-elle en esquissant un sourire. Tu crois qu'ils vont m'attraper.

Me prendrais-tu pour une débutante Sam ?

Le plus jeune des Winchester plongea son regard dans celui de la voleuse. Il y devina une chose importante. Une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas…

-Tu connais une sortit secrète n'est-ce pas ?

Le sourire de Bela s'agrandit et elle répondit :

-Tu es très fort.

Le visage de Dean se figea. En appuyant un peu plus son pistolet contre le dos de la jeune femme il ordonna :

-Dis nous tout.

Alors qu'elle allait répondre on entendit un petit bruit sourd provenant de l'appareil. Les yeux de Bela se reposèrent donc dessus et elle informa, d'un ton extrêmement sérieux :

-On a le code.

La voleuse ouvrit la vitrine avec grand soin mais alors qu'elle portait sa main vers la bague, Dean la prit brutalement par les épaules et la ramena vers lui.

« Si tu crois que je vais te laisser la toucher ! dit-il. Sam ! La bague ! »

Sam s'empara donc de l'objet tandis que Bela le fusillait du regard.

-J'ai fais tout le travail ! rappela-t-elle, d'un ton amère.

-Et on t'en sera à jamais reconnaissant ! Presque autant que toi après qu'on t'ait sauvé la vie ! lança Dean en s'avança vers son frère.

-Je vous ai donné 10000 dollar ! dit la jeune femme.

-Et j'ai tout perdu au crabs ! informa l'aîné des Winchester en regardant l'anneau.

A cet instant, et tandis que la tension entre les voleurs était de nouveau à son comble on entendit des voix de gardiens qui s'approchaient.

-Merdes ! fit Dean en mettant la bague dans la poche de son jean.

-On fait quoi ? demanda Sam

Un sourire illumina le visage de Bela Talbot.

-Vous avez la bague…et j'ai la sortie….

Dean la fusilla donc du regard et rectifia :

-Non ! Tu as la sortie, on a la bague…

Là, il leva son arme et continua :

-…et on a les armes. Alors dis nous où on peut trouver cette sortie ! Je le répèterais pas.

L'aîné mais aussi le plus nerveux des Winchester ne plaisantait pas et l'anglaise le savait. A contrecoeur elle dit donc :

-Suivez moi.

Ils partirent derrière les étagères et longèrent un petit corridor. Positionnée devant les deux frères, la voleuse lâcha naturellement ses cheveux comme si aucune arme n'était pointée sur elle.

-Elle est loin ta sortie ? demanda Dean tout en admirant la « vue » qui lui était offerte.

A l'instant où la jeune femme allait lui répondre, il entendirent les pas des gardiens qui couraient vers eux.

Bela se retourna instantanément et lança :

-Je crois que ce n'est pas le moment de traîner.

Ils se mirent donc également à courire en direction d'un autre corridor. Tout était très sombre dans ce dernier et ils voyaient à peine ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux. Ils descendirent ensuite un vieil escalier de pierre qui les mena jusqu'à une cave. Sam et Dean refermèrent la porte derrière eux et la bloquèrent avec une chaise en bois qu'ils avaient trouvé dans un coin. Quant à Bela, elle se dirigeait déjà vers une petite fenêtre grillagée située près du plafond de la pièce. Le problème, c'était que le grillage était beaucoup trop haut. Sam s'en rendit compte et suggéra à son frère de déplacer une vieille caisse pour pouvoir monter dessus et prendre ainsi suffisamment de hauteur afin de sortir. Sam sortit le premier du sous-sol de la bijouterie la plus chère de Milwaukee. Lorsque Dean fit signe à Bela de suivre son frère, celle-ci s'exécuta. Une fois sur la caisse et étant donné qu'elle sentait le regard de Dean sur une partie très précise de son anatomie, elle ne se priva pas de lancer, le sourire aux lèvres :

-Regardes donc le sol !

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel et la suivit à l'extérieur.

L'impala des deux frères et la décapotable grise métallisée de la voleuse n'étaient pas garés bien loin. Heureusement car ils étaient à bout de souffle.

Arrivé devant sa portière, Dean plongea la main dans sa poche pour vérifier si la bague était toujours là. Une fois rassuré, il se tourna vers Bela qui regardait les deux Winchester avec un large sourire :

« C'était un combat à la loyale ! » dit-elle en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Sam ouvrit la portière et demanda surpris :

-Tu nous laisses donc la bague ?

Les yeux verts de la voleuse en disaient long sur ses intentions. D'un regard tout aussi perçant et rieur elle lança :

-Bonne chance pour la détruire.

Sur ces dernières paroles elle recula d'un pas et se dirigea vers sa voiture.

Dean la suivit des yeux et son frère lui demanda:

-Pourquoi elle a dit ça ?

-J'en sait rien ! répondit Dean en rentrant dans l'impala. Mais quelque chose me dit que je vais encore regretter de ne pas avoir appuyé sur la détente !

Non loin de là, près d'un arbre mort, sous une pluie fine ,une petite fille au regard bleu et inquietant contemplait la scène. Ils avaient la bague. Ils avaient SA bague.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean conduisait l'Impala en jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil sur son frère qui contemplait la bague.

« Papa l'avait très bien dessiné ! » fit l'aîné, d'un ton méfiant.

-Alors tu penses comme moi ? demanda Sam en prenant son ordinateur.

-Il a déjà eu affaire à cet objet…en conclu Dean.

-Ouais…mais alors pourquoi elle est toujours là ? Pourquoi il ne l'a pas détruite ?

Dean hocha la tête. Il l'ignorait.

Jugeant qu'ils étaient suffisamment loin de la ville, il gara la voiture sur le bas-côté, près d'un champ de maïs au bord d'une forêt.

En ouvrant la portière, il dit à son frère :

-Prends les allumettes.

Ils firent un feu comme celui dans lequel ils avaient jeté la patte de lapin, quelques semaines auparavant. Dean regarda une dernière fois cet anneau brillant sertit de petites pierres bleu azur. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la jeter dans les flammes, on entendit des ricanements d'enfants un peu partout autour d'eux.

-C'était quoi ? demanda Sam, un peu inquiet.

-Des esprits. En conclu l'aîné en regardant en direction des bois.

Sam leva les yeux, et se rendit compte que le ciel légèrement couvert venait de faire place à une brume épaisse qui couvrait une masse noire infinie. Un terrible orage se préparait.

Cette nuit était devenue soudainement si mystérieuse et angoissante qu'elle semblait habitée de toutes les créatures de l'enfer. Les deux chasseurs le ressentaient. Que s'était-il donc passé dans le Wisconsin en 1745 ?

Il fallait faire vite. Jeter la bague dans le feu et vaincre ainsi la malédiction. Ce fut malheureusement à cet instant qu'un énorme coup de vent balaya les flammes et qu'une pluie intense s'abattu sur le champs de maïs.

Sam regarda donc son frère et cria :

-On dirait que quelqu'un ne veut pas qu'on la détruise !

Sam avait sans doute raison car à cet instant même, les rires d'enfants commencèrent à couvrir le bruit de l'orage. Cela ne servait à rien de rester plus longtemps dans cet endroit. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi des esprits d'enfants s'en prenaient à eux et ce n'était pas le moment de mener une bataille. Dean hurla alors à son frère de rentrer dans la voiture.

Ils reprirent la route tandis que l'aîné des Winchester regardait dans le rétroviseur cette pluie qui ne s'abattait que sur le champ, le vent qui n'agitait que le maïs et ces éclairs qui n'allait pas au-delà de la forêt. Toute cette mise en scène, aux allures d'apocalypse n'avait eu qu'un seul but : celui de faire fuir les frères Winchester.

Dean roula pendant encore plusieurs kilomètres tandis que Sam multipliait les théories. Mais sil fallait se rendre à l'évidence ! Ils ne savaient pas grand-chose. Une bague vieille de plusieurs siècles tue les mariées qui la portent. Soit. Mais pourquoi ce sont des esprits d'enfant qui se manifestent lorsqu'on cherche à la détruire.

Après s'être rendu compte que leur enquête était au point mort, Sam eu une idée. Il fallait aller à Janesville, la ville mentionnée dans le journal de leur père. C'était probablement là, que tout avait commencé.

Janesville, Motel

Pendant que son frère demandait une chambre, Dean sortit pour inspecter les alentours. Janesville paraissait assez grand et ça ne rendrait l'enquête que plus difficile. Sur le chemin du retour, Dean replongea sa main dans sa poche pour y prendre la bague. Une fois dans le creux de sa main il se mit à la contempler de nouveau. C'était donc ça qu'avait voulu dire Bela lorsqu'elle leur avait souhaitait bonne chance. Il était peut-être tout simplement impossible de la détruire. Peut-être fallait-il seulement la cacher comme faisait John avec les objets maléfiques. Mais Dean se dit alors que des voleurs s'en empareraient certainement un jour ou l' autre…à commencer par une certaine anglaise.

Lorsque l'aîné des Winchester arriva au motel, il fut surpris de constater que son grand frère l'attendait, debout, près du gérant.

« Il veut voir la bague. » informa Sam.

Dean fusilla son cadet du regard. Comment avait-il pu parler d'un objet surnaturel à un parfait inconnu ? Sam comprenant que son frère lui en voulait se justifia :

-Sa famille a toujours vécu ici et il croit pouvoir nous aider.

Le vieil homme acquiesça d'un signe de tête et ajouta :

-J'suis un vrai p'tit gar du Wisconsin !

D'abord réticent, le jeune homme tendit légèrement la bague.

Le gérant mit ses lunettes sur son nez et fronça les sourcils. Après quelques courtes secondes il dit :

-J'arrive pas à croire que j'lai en face de moi ! Ma grand-mère me racontait l'histoire de la bague aux diamants bleus.

Là, il leva les yeux vers Dean et ajouta, comme s'il lui confiait un secret :

-Il paraîtrait qu'elle est maudite.

Dean regarda alors son frère. C'était bien cette bague.

-Ca m'étonne un peu quand même… ajouta le vieil homme. Vous l'avez trouvé où? A Milwaukee ?

-Oui. Répondit Sam. Qu'est-ce qui vous étonne ?

Le gérant leva donc les sourcils et informa :

-Tous les gens du coin la pensaient encore dans cette vieille bicoque de la plaine des Garreth !

Sam se tourna instantanément vers son frère. Ils avaient enfin une piste solide.


	10. Chapter 10

Plaine des Garreth.

L'impala venait de sortir d'une épaisse forêt et s'engageait à présent sur un sentier rocailleux.

« Sympa cet endroit. » fit Dean en tentant de conduire malgré la pluie qui s'abattait sur le pare-brise.

Sam ne répondit pas. Il venait de voir l'esprit d'une petite fille au bord de la route. Elle suivait la voiture des yeux, comme pour avertir les deux frères. Il fallait être fou pour se diriger vers la vieille demeure de Janesville.

Lorsqu'il vit la bicoque Dean n'en cru pas ses yeux, tout droit sortit des film d'horreur les plus célèbres elle lui fit tout de suite penser au vieux château de la famille Adams.

« J'espère que je vais voir Morticia elle était plutôt sexy ! »

Sam sourit à cette plaisanterie. Dean plaisantait toujours. Comment faisait-il ? Peut importe la situation, il trouvait toujours un blague appropriée.

Les deux garçons sortirent de l'impala et coururent s'abriter sous le porche.

-Tu crois que c'est ouvert ? demanda Sam.

Dean sortit son arme chargée de sel et poussa la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement.

-C'était plutôt facile. Fit le cadet. T'es sûr que ça faisait plus de 200 ans qu'elle était fermée ?

-Sans doute que des ados en manques de sensations fortes sont venus ici plusieurs fois ! répondit Dean en entrant le premier.

La grande maison était loin d'être vide. Il y avait des meubles en bois un peu partout, mais aussi des couverts en argents sur une table poussiéreuse et des rideaux épais et grisâtres volant près de fenêtres qui ne laissaient passer aucun air. Cette image glaça le sang des chasseurs. Rien ne semblait avoir bougé. Tout était intact depuis le jour du drame. Un drame, qui leur était encore inconnu. Là, Dean regarda son petit frère et dit à contre-coeur.

« Je sais que ça va te paraître une réplique débile tout droit sortit de Scary Movie mais je crois qu'il faut qu'on se sépare. »

-Je le crois aussi. Fit Sam, surpris que ce soit son frère super protecteur qui ait fait cette proposition le premier. Il ne faut pas s'attarder ici. Je monte à l'étage ?

Dean acquiesça d'un signe de tête et suivit son cadet avec des yeux inquiets.

En regardant la salle de séjour qui se tenait devant lui le jeune homme lança :

-A nous deux maison de la mort !

Etage.

Après avoir monté lentement les escaliers, Sam longea un vieux corridor. Le planché craquait sous ses peids et il ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait l'impression d'être dans un vrai film d'horreur. D'autant plus qu'il commençait à entendre des rires d'enfants qui provenaient d'une des pièces. Sam avança doucement et poussa une porte…

Red-de-chaussée :

Dean marchait d'un pas plus certain que celui de son frère et allait de pièce en pièce en se demandant bien ce qu'il était entrain de chercher. Il s'apprêtait à rejoindre Sam à l'étage lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sourd dans la salle de séjour. En tendant son arme, il revint sur ses pas.

Etage.

Sam pénétra dans une grande chambre sans lit mais avec plusieurs sommiers posés un peu partout sur le sol. « Famille nombreuse ». Se dit-il.

Rez-de-chausséé.

Dean inspecta la pièce avec une lampe électrique. Il n'y avait rien à signaler. Il baissa alors la garde jusqu'à ce qu'il entende derrière lui, une voix empreinte d'un accent qu'il commençait sérieusement à détester.

« Vous en avez mis du temps ! » dit la jeune femme.

Dean se retourna vers Bela avec un regard qui en disait long sur sa façon de penser.

Celle-ci avait retrouvé ses vêtements de New Yorkaise à la dernière mode. Habillé d'un tailleur noir etd'une jupe, les cheveux ondulés lâchés sur les épaules, elle n'avait décidement rien d'une chasseuse.

Les bras croisé, elle était assise en bout de table, son arme à la main.

-Depuis quand tu nous attend ? demanda le jeune homme.

La voleuse sourit et répondit :

-Depuis la bijouterie.

-Tu savais qu'on viendrait ici. En conclu Dean.

Elle haussa les épaules et informa :

-Moi je connaissais l'origine de la bague…alors je me suis dit qu'on jour ou l'autre vous aussi vous la connaîtriez….

Là elle afficha un sourire malicieux et ajouta :

-Grâce à Sam…bien entendu.

Dean acquiesça nerveusement d'un signe de tête.

-T'as fais quoi depuis que t'es arrivé? demanda-t-il sur un air de reproche.

Elle haussa de nouveau les épaules et répondit :

-J'ai dansé nue sous la pluie…c'était très divertissant.

L'aîné des Winchester marqua un temps pour imaginer la scène avant de revenir à la réalité :

-Tu veux encore nous voler la bague pas vrai ?

Le regard de Bela s'assombrit :

-Ca c'est la partie la plus simple du plan. Ce qu'il faut avant tout c'est que je vous empêche de la détruire.

Dean fixait son interlocutrice tout en regrettant de ne pas avoir appuyé sur la gâchette quand il en avait l'occasion.


	11. Chapter 11

Un duel. Voià ce qui se préparait. Un énième duel entre le chasseur et la voleuse. Entre celui qui se battait pour le bien et celle qui se battait pour son porte monnaie. Mais avaient-ils vraiment le temps ? Ils étaient entourés d'esprits maléfiques et les deux le ressentait très bien. L'EMF faisait un bruit assourdissant depuis plusieurs secondes. Mais ils n'entendaient rien. L'unique chose qu'il entendait était le battement de leur propre cœur, lui-même exaspéré par une situation qui ne devenait que trop fréquente.

Dans ce cadre presque cauchemardesque, dans ce salon empreint d'une indescriptible présence qui se faisait de plus en plus pesante, Dean Winchester regardait Bela Talbot avec des yeux meurtriers. Depuis qu'il la connaissait, elle n'avait fait que le pousser à bout. Tirer sur son petit frère, appeler la fourrière pour qu'il vienne chercher sa chère Impala, lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues sur trois affaires…

Comment pouvait on devenir aussi agaçant en si peu de temps ? Sans oublier ses aires supérieurs de british soi-disant coincée… ce qui se voulait attachant et intrigant au début n'était plus qu'exaspération et contrariété. Dean n'en pouvait plus et une pensé à laquelle il n'était pas habitué lui traversa alors l'esprit : « Si un jour il devait tuer un autre humain, ce serait elle, sans hésité…» Car il y aurait bien un instant où leur morale s'opposerait jusqu'à l'utilisation fatale de leurs armes.

Près de la table, la jeune femme venait de se lever. Elle regardait le chasseur avec cette même rancœur. Jamais personne ne s'était aussi souvent et aussi habilement mis en travers de son chemin et de ses petites affaires. Que fallait-il donc faire pour que ce rustre et son frère la laisse enfin mener son bisness comme elle l'entendait ? Couper la carte des états unis en deux ? Elle à l'Est, eux à l'Ouest ? Même sur ce point, ils ne seraient pas d'accord…

Alors que la tension était de nouveau à son comble entre le chasseur et la voleuse, on entendit un cri provenant de l'étage. Dean se retourna subitement vers l'escalier et hurla :

-Sammy !!

A cet instant, un énorme coup de vent ouvrit toutes les fenêtres et des rires incessants cachèrent de nouveau le bruit de l'orage.

Dean accourut à l'étage pour rejoindre son frère tandis que Bela resta seule, au rez-de-chaussée. Quelque chose avait attiré son regard. Au coin de la pièce. Une masse blanchâtre qui allait et venait à travers les rideaux. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Une petite fille blonde s'avançait à présent vers elle.

Bela ne recula pas. Les yeux bleus, plein de larmes de l'enfant la pétrifiaient littéralement. Elle avançait toujours…lentement.

La voleuse dégaina donc machinalement son arme. C'était de toute façon ce quelle savait faire de mieux.

L'esprit ne s'arrêta évidemment pas. Une arme chargée de balle n'effrayait que les humains…

Etage.

Malgré les rires assourdissants, Dean tentait toujours d'appeler son frère.

« Sammy ! » hurlait-il.

Après quelques minutes de recherches angoissante à l'étage de cette immense demeure, le jeune homme fut soulager de voir son cadet accourir vers lui.

-Tu vas bien ? cria le jeune homme en tenant Sam par les épaules.

Ce dernier acquiesça d'un signe de tête et demanda :

-Tu as entendu ce cri ?

Dean fronça les sourcils.

-Quoi c'était pas toi ?!

-C'était un cri de femme Dean ! protesta Sam d'un ton vexé.

-Ca venait de quelle pièce ? s'informa l'aîné en regardant autour de lui.

Le plus jeune des Winchester montra la fenêtre qu se situait au bout du corridor et répondit en criant :

-Ca a traversé le couloir et ça s'est ensuite échappé vers l'extérieur !

Les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent donc vers la fenêtre ouverte et regardèrent le vieux jardin, presque inondé par l'orage.

-Il faut descendre ! fit Dean.

Ils s'exécutèrent d'un pas pressé. Lorsqu'il arrivèrent dans la salle de séjour ils furent surpris de constater que l'une des grande porte fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin était déjà ouverte. Dean en conclu que Bela les avait devancé.

-La garce ! fit l'aîné, entre ses dents serrées.

Près du porche, la voleuse regardait à présent une vieille planche de bois mal cloué au mur.

L'enfant était toujours là, elle fixait la jeune femme, les yeux pleins de larmes.

« Ce n'est pas ma faute. » murmura l'esprit, comme si elle n'avait plus aucun souffle à force de se disculpait depuis plusieurs siècles…

Bela l'observait d'un air légèrement apeuré. Elle reposa ensuite ses yeux sur la planche et avança sa main, tout en se disant que décidément, rien ne se passait comme prévu.


	12. Chapter 12

Lorsque Dean et Sam arrivèrent sous le porche ils virent Bela tenter de soulever la planche. Méfiant, Dean s'approcha d'elle pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'elle était entrain de faire. C'est là qu'il vit l'esprit qui le regardait de ses yeux bleus humides. Pris par surprise, il dégaina son pistolet chargé de sel et menaça l'esprit, sans tirer. Celui-ci ne paraissait pas menaçant. Sam rejoignit son aîné mais s'attarda d'avantage sur ce qu'était entrain de faire la voleuse.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il en observant sous la planche.

-Je n'arrive pas à la soulever. Informa la jeune femme.

Là, elle regarda Dean qui tenait en respect la petite fille en pleur.

-Ne tire pas. Dit la voleuse. On ne sait pas encore ce qui se passe.

Dean regardait à peine Bela car il ne pouvait s'empêcher de détacher ses yeux de ceux de l'esprit. L'enfant pleurait de ses larmes glacées et semblait apeurer par quelque chose. Ce qui était surprenant, c'était qu'elle ne paraissait pas avoir peur de l'arme, ni des chasseurs. Une question vint alors à l'esprit de l'aîné des Winchester : Par quoi était-elle si effrayée ?

A côté, Sam et Bela tiraient de toutes leurs forces sur cette vieille planche.

-C'est qui cette gamine ? murmura Dean en la regardant toujours, tandis que la petite observait la planche.

-Une orpheline! Répondit Bela.

Surpris par cette réponse, Dean regarda la jeune femme. Comment le savait-elle ? L'esprit lui avait probablement parlé… Voilà pourquoi elle était là, entrain de s'attarder sur une planche.

La pluie qui tombait encore sur le jardin passait parfois au travers du vieux toit du porche. Les deux frères et la voleuse étaient à présent presque trempés.

Après quelques secondes d'efforts, Sam parvint à décrocher la planche du mur.

Les trois jeunes gens reculèrent d'un pas face à l'horreur qui venait de se dévoiler devant eux. Le squelette d'un enfant venait de tomber à leur pied. Tous tournèrent lentement la tête vers la petite fille qui pleurait toujours et qui avait l'air de plus en plus apeurée.

-C'est sans doute elle. En déduisit Sam.

Dean baissa finalement son arme. Cet esprit n'était pas maléfique. Du moins pour le moment.

-Bela, est-ce qu'elle t'a dit quelque chose ? demanda le cadet des Winchester, surprit que la jeune anglaise égocentrique ait aidé le fantôme.

Celle-ci baissa les yeux sur le corps. Elle avait l'air un peu triste, ce qui n'était pas habituel chez elle. On aurait presque dit qu'elle s'était attendrit….jusqu'au moment où elle s'accroupit près du squelette pour y ramasser un petit objet qui était encore coincé dans les mains de l'enfant.

-C'est quoi ? demanda Dean.

A contre cœur, Bela répondit :

-L'écrin de la bague.

Dean secoua la tête et dit amère :

-Je comprends mieux ! Elle t'a murmuré qu'elle avait l'écrin alors en bonne voleuse, tu t'es empressé d'aller le chercher ! Il couterait combien d'après toi?

Là, il tendit la main et ordonna :

-Donnes le moi !

Sans se retourner, la voleuse donna la boîte au jeune homme.

Dean sortit alors l'anneau qu'il avait dans sa poche et ouvrit l'écrin. Une alliance était déjà à l'intérieur mais il en manquait visiblement une. L'aîné des Winchester combla donc le trou avec « la bague aux diamants bleus » qui avait fait le voyage jusqu'à Milwaukee.

-Tu crois que la malédiction est rompue ? demanda Sam.

Dean se tourna vers l'enfant qui fixait les deux petites bagues avec un air triste.

-Elle est toujours là. Fit remarquer le chasseur. Alors ça m'étonnerait.

A ce moment là, Bela se leva et lança :

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit elle la coupable…

Dean la fusilla alors du regard et demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

-Elle te l'a dis…en déduisit Sam, d'une voix légèrement compatissante.

Bela n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Les rires venaient de recommencer…plus fort cette fois….Les fenêtre se mirent de nouveau à claquer tandis que la petite fille hurlait de toutes ses forces. Elle semblait se tordre de douleur comme si quelqu'un lui faisait vivre le martyr.

La pluie devint soudainement plus violente et il était de plus en plus difficile de voir au travers de la brume.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ?! » cria Sam.

-Je crois que tu as ta réponse Sammy ! lança Dean en regardant le jardin qui se transformait peu à peu en torrent de boue. Ce n'est pas finit !

Tout était soudainement devenu si bruyant et si violent. Même les rires incessants des jeunes esprits suggéraient les pleurs et la peur.

C'est à cet instant. A cet instant précis que Dean, Sam et Bela reculèrent pour aller se coller contre le vieux mur de bois.

Ca rampait. Cette chose venait de se déterrer du sol boueux du jardin et elle rampait à présent vers eux. On aurait dit une femme. Une femme au corps désarticulé. On ne voyait pas son visage il était caché par ses longs cheveux blond…

C'était peut-être mieux comme ça…celui-ci n'avait sans doute plus rien d'humain. Ce n'était pas un squelette, ce qui était surprenant. Elle était étonnement "conservée".

Elle rampait en faisant un bruit étrange. Un bruit étouffé comme si elle pouvait bondir à tout moment sur n'importe quelle proie.

L'enfant recula instantanément pour aller s'accroupir près de la planche. Elle avait à présent la même position que le squelette.

L'air effrayé, Bela demanda, d'un ton saccadé :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Les deux frères ne répondirent pas tout de suite. Ils avaient leurs armes chargées de sel dirigées vers cette femme qui semblait à moitié morte et à moitié vivante. Elle était très légèrement vêtue. Les insectes avaient apparemment dévoré ses vêtements. Tout ce qu'on voyait c'était un reste de robe grisâtre.

Dans un souffle Sam conclu :

« C'est la première mariée ».

Il s'agissait en effet de Beth, celle qui était décédée lors de la cérémonie de 1745. Depuis tout ce temps, elle n'avait pas bougé. Les siècles avaient simplement recouvert son corps inerte de boue et d'herbe morte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Demanda alors Sam.

-Vous êtes équipés contre les zombis ? S'informa Bela, sans lâcher la mariée rampante des yeux.

-Non, répondit Sam en reculant encore.

-Il faut rentrer ! hurla Dean.

Tandis que les trois jeunes gens battaient en retraite, la petite fille, toujours accroupie, fixait Beth en pleurant. C'est à cet instant que la planche qu'ils venaient d'enlever se referma sur le fantôme.

Tous les trois trempés, ils se mirent à courir partout au rez-de-chaussée pour fermer les fenêtres que la tempête avait ouverte. Une fois en « sécurité » ils allèrent en face de celle qui donnait sur le jardin. Beth rampait à présent sous le porche, tandis que ses cheveux cachaient toujours son visage.

C'est à ce moment que les rires cessèrent et qu'il y eu une légère secousse. Sam, Dean et Bela regardaient le sol tremblant, puis la morte vivante qui posait ses mains, elles-mêmes désarticulées sur la vitre poussiéreuse. Elle gémissait toujours, on entendait plus que ce bruit qui rappelait la devinable agonie qu'elle avait endurée, une nuit de 1745. C'est là que tous remarquèrent une chose importante. L'annulaire de la mariée était également brûlé. Etait-elle une victime de la malédiction elle aussi ? Ou bien était-ce elle qui l'avait lancé ?

« Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans cet endroit ?! » s'enquit Sam, perdu.

Dean se retourna alors instinctivement vers Bela et demanda sèchement :

-Qu'est-ce que t'a dit la gamine exactement?

Les yeux bleus, presque verts de la jeune anglaise contrastaient étonnement avec son teint livide et ses cheveux noirs humides.

-Elle…elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas sa faute…

-Quoi d'autre ? Coupa Dean.

La voleuse fronça les sourcils et continua d'un ton incertain :

-Qu'il fallait qu'on lui rende la bague…où elle reviendrait….

-Elle parlait sûrement de la mariée. Fit Sam. C'est tout ? S'informa-t-il.

-Oui. Enfin, elle m'a ensuite emmené sous le porche et c'est là qu'elle m'a montré la planche…

Dean lança alors un regard noir à son interlocutrice. D'un ton méprisant il s'exclama :

-Dis nous tout Bela.

-Elle ne m'en pas dit plus! protesta la voleuse.

-Alors comment tu savais qu'elle était orpheline ?! hurla Dean. Tu l'as deviné ?

A ce cri, le visage de la jeune femme se tendit subitement. D'une voix froide et sans aucune émotion apparente elle dit :

-On est dans un orphelinat du 18ème siècle Dean. Voilà pourquoi on entend des rires et des pleures d'enfants…et voilà comment je sais que c'est une orpheline.

-C'est écrit nulle part. Ni sur Internet, si dans les livres. Lança Sam, méfiant. Ils parlent juste d'une vieille bicoque…

Bela le coupa subitement. D'un ton tout aussi neutre et sans lâcher le regard de Dean elle dit simplement :

-Ca ressemble à un orphelinat.

Le visage de l'aîné des Winchester se détendit quelque peu. Venait-elle de faire -de façon implicite-une révélation sur son enfance ? Ce qui était certain, c'est que Bela Talbot «connaissait » ce genre d'endroit. La petite fille ne lui avait rien confié. Elle avait simplement fait des déductions. Bien sur, la jeune anglaise n'en dit pas d'avantage car elle n'aimait ni que l'on s'apitoie sur son sort, ni que l'on en sache trop sur elle. Comme si ne rien était elle se justifia donc :

-Il y a plusieurs sommiers à l'étage et il y a également une salle de classe à l'autre bout de la maison. Ca ne peut-être qu'un orphelinat.

Beth avait disparu depuis plusieurs minutes. Mais tous savaient qu'elle rampait encore autour de la maison, à la recherche d'une entrée.

Pendant ce temps, et non sans une angoisse pesante, Sam alluma un feu dans la grande cheminée et éclaira une bougie pour faire quelques recherches sur son ordinateur.

-Tu l'as toujours sur toi ? demanda Bela en le regardant de haut, les bras croisé.

-Dean est parvenu à aller le chercher dans la voiture. C'est toujours plus pratique que des piles de livres. Fit remarquer le jeune homme.

Après avoir esquissé un léger sourire, Bela se tourna vers l'aîné, qui venait d'apparaître dans la pièce.

Il la regarda à peine et vint près de son frère pour charger son arme.

La jeune anglaise le regarda faire, à la lumière du feu. L'arme était spéciale. Elle le ressentait. Mieux que ça, elle la connaissait.

-C'est un colt ? demanda-t-elle.

Dean lui lança un regard noir. Sans lui répondre il continuait de charger le pistolet. Il fallait éviter de montrer à une voleuse que l'on détenait un objet d'une valeur inestimable. En particulier à « cette » voleuse.

Ce court moment de tension fut suspendu par Sam qui s'exclama :

« J'ai trouvé quelque chose. »

Dean et Bela se penchèrent vers l'ordinateur tandis que le jeune Winchester s'apprêtait à lire à voix haute :

« Cette fois, j'ai lancé la recherche en tapant « orphelinat-Janesville » et tu avais raison Bela. Voilà l'histoire : c'était un orphelinat tenue par une jeune institutrice du nom de Beth Garrington. Ecoutez ça : L'orphelinat a fermé ses portes le 2 mai 1745 suite à des évènements dramatiques survenus lors du mariage de l'institutrice. »

-J'imagine que cette Beth est le cadavre qui fait le tour de la maison depuis une heure. Fit Dean en coinçant le colt entre son dos et son jean. Je trouve que c'est un mélange de Bloody Mary et de la dame blanche pas toi? Ce n'était pas évident de sortir. Heureusement qu'elle rampe et qu'elle ne court pas comme Forrest Gump!

Là, il se tourna vers la voleuse et ajouta :

-Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu partes.

-Hors de question. Dit-elle en affichant un sourire nerveux.

Il s'approcha d'elle et rétorqua d'un ton menaçant :

-Tu n'es pas une chasseuse et nous, on est là pour chasser ! Comme il parait que tu es humaine et que c'est notre devoir est de te protéger on te couvrira jusqu'à ce que tu arrives à ta voiture…

-Dean ! Coupa-t-elle d'un air glacial. J'ai dis « hors de question ». Personne ne décide à ma place quand je dois stopper MON bisness.

- Tu n'auras pas les bagues.

-Ca, c'est ce qu'on verra ! avertit-elle en se dirigeant vers la table pour aller chercher son sac.

Dean pinça ses lèvres nerveusement tandis que Sam s'approchait de lui.

-Tu as pris le colt. Dit-il. En SA présence!

-On ne sait pas comment tuer cette chose dehors. Rappela l'aîné. Et puis si cette saleté touche au colt ….je l'étrangle !


	13. Chapter 13

Pendant que Bela nettoyait son arme près du feu, les deux frères discutaient à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Ca va être difficile de rester constamment sur nos gardes avec ce zombi à l'extérieur et… » Commença Sam.

-La saleté ? suggéra Dean.

Son jeune frère acquiesça timidement d'un signe de tête. A la différence de son aîné, il accordait encore le bénéfice du doute à la voleuse. D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas pourquoi il ressentait cette sorte de compassion envers elle, étant donné qu'elle lui avait tiré dessus. Ce qu'il savait en revanche, c'était qu'il se trompait rarement sur les gens…à la différence de Dean qui avait une fâcheuse tendance à mettre tout le monde dans le même panier.

-Je vais essayer de la convaincre de partir. Prévint Sam.

Dean fit un léger sourire et avertit :

-Mec tu vas perdre ton temps !

-Probablement acquiesça-t-il en se dirigeant vers la jeune femme tandis que Dean allait près d'une porte fenêtre.

Une fois arrivé près de Bela, Sam s'assit lui aussi au pied de la cheminée.

La voleuse leva alors ses yeux bleus vers lui et fit un petit sourire. Sam remarqua qu'ils étaient plus bleus que d'habitude. En fait, ils étaient presque verts. Sans doute était-ce à cause des flammes qui éclairaient parfaitement son visage.

En reposant son regard sur son arme et en continuant de l'astiquer la jeune anglaise lança :

-Je ne partirais pas.

-Je ne t'ai encore rien dis ! protesta gentiment Sam.

-Alors vas-y je t'écoute. Fit Bela, sans le regarder.

Le jeune chasseur hésita un instant avant d'assurer :

-C'est dangereux de rester ici. On ne pourra pas te protéger si…

-Je ne vous ai rien demandé que je sache. Coupa-t-elle en approchant son pistolet de ses yeux pour voir s'il n'y avait plus aucune trace.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le faire. Tu es humaine et même si tu ne le voulais pas, on te protègerait…c'est comme ça…

Surprise, Bela cessa un instant de fixer son revolver pour observer son interlocuteur.

D'un ton légèrement moqueur elle lança :

-Sam ! Te voilà bien téméraire ! Où est donc passé ton joli discours « Tu m'as tiré dessus, c'est impardonnable, ça m'a fais mal… »

-C'était douloureux ! protesta le jeune homme.

Bela se moqua d'autant plus de lui en acquiesçant :

-Visiblement oui. Parce qu'il est clair que tu ne t'en es toujours pas remis ! Seule une femme a le droit de se plaindre de la sorte…

-Je ne suis pas une femme ! Grimaça le jeune homme.

En guise de réponse Bela haussa les épaules, puis elle reposa son regard sur son arme.

Sentant le silence soudainement pesant, elle demanda cependant en levant un sourcil et en affichant ce même sourire rempli de malice:

-Je ne t'ai pas vexé Sam ?

Le jeune homme, les bras croisé répondit un bref :

-Pas le moins du monde.

Puis il ajouta entre ses dents serrées, sans qu'elle ne puisse l'entendre :

-Tu me rappelles même quelqu'un.

Après s'être calmé et deux fois plus désireux « d'expulser » la voleuse, le chasseur tenta de relancer la conversation en disant un peu sèchement :

-Je crois qu'elle est propre.

Bela regarda Sam, puis le revolver qu'elle nettoyait depuis à peu près vingt minutes. L'anglaise prit alors un air grave et informa :

-Il faut toujours bien nettoyer son arme. Si on ne le fait pas, elle risque de s'enrayer. Et si une balle se bloque, on risque sa vie…

Sam acquiesça et demanda sur un air de défit :

-Est-ce que ton arme s'est déjà s'enrayée Bela ?

Tout en faisant claquer son chargeur et tout en pénétrant le regard du cadet des Winchester elle répondit brièvement mais sérieusement :

-Jamais.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Dean attendait patiemment. Il ne savait cependant pas ce qu'il attendait. Etait-ce Beth Garrington ou était-ce une bonne nouvelle de Sammy, lui annonçant le départ soudain de Bela Talbot ? De l'endroit où il se trouvait il ne pouvait rien entendre mais il n'en avait de toute façon pas besoin. Pour lui il n'y avait aucun doute, son petit frère était très probablement entrain de se faire avoir par la voleuse.

Cette pensée lui décrocha un léger sourire. « Sacré Sammy et son rapport avec les femmes ! » Pensait-t-il.

C'est à cet instant que Dean vit surgir Beth de la boue. Elle avait sans doute sentit la présence du chasseur, positionné si près de la fenêtre.

« Elle est là ! » fit sombrement Dean.

Cette annonce attira l'attention de Bela et de Sam qui le rejoignirent.

Les trois jeunes gens observèrent à nouveaux cette scène. Un cadavre de femme aux membres désarticulés rampait jusque sur la terrasse. Et puis ce bruit… ce bruit étouffé d'un mourant, au paroxysme de son agonie…

C'est à ce moment et sans l'ombre d'une hésitation que Dean ouvrit la porte fenêtre et saisit le colt. En le tendant vers celle qui leur montrait enfin son visage monstrueux, littéralement dévoré par les insectes souterrain, il murmura :

-Pour le meilleur et pour le pire ma belle !


	14. Chapter 14

Au moment même où Dean s'apprêtait à tirer, Sam posa sa main sur le bras de son frère.

« Attends ! » cria-t-il.

Surpris, l'aîné le regarda, puis reposa ses yeux sur le cadavre. Sam venait d'éviter à Dean de gâcher une balle du colt. En effet, le corps de la mariée apparaissait et disparaissait sous leurs yeux. Lentement le cadet des Winchester murmura :

-C'est pas un zombi.

Là, Beth s'évapora dans les airs.

Bela regarda Dean remettre le colt entre le bas de son dos et son Jean. Une arme qui pouvait tuer les zombis et sans doute bien d'autres choses. Pensait-t-elle. Pourquoi avait-elle la sensation de la connaître ?

-Je vais chercher le sel et les allumettes ! L'informa Sam. Son corps est certainement dans le jardin.

-Voilà pourquoi ce n'était pas un squelette. fit Dean en regardant toujours le porche.

Il observa ensuite la voleuse qui avait l'air soucieuse.

-Vaut mieux que tu restes là. dit-t-il d'un ton ferme.

Bela lui lança un regard noir. Quand comprendrait-il que personne n'avait le droit de lui donner des ordres?

L'anglaise passa alors devant le jeune homme pour rejoindre Sam comme si ne rien n'était.

Une fois seul face au mur, Dean leva les yeux au ciel et murmura :

-La garce !

A l'extérieur, la pluie s'était légèrement calmée mais le sol était toujours aussi boueux. Ce fut donc dans une terre encore imbibée d'eau que Sam et Dean Winchester se mirent à creuser.

Au bord du trou et à présent légèrement en hauteur, Bela Talbot les fixait, les bras croisés.

« Alors vous faites ça…souvent ? » demanda-t-elle en agitant son doigt en leur direction.

Sam était de plus en plus exaspéré par l'attitude de la jeune voleuse. Sans même la regarder il dit amèrement :

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'y colle !

-Oh mais j'ai moi-même déjà creuser quelques tombes…rassura-t-elle.

-Pour les piller ! Coupa le cadet.

La jeune femme fit un léger sourire et dit doucement :

-Simple détail ! Et puis, au moins, moi j'ai une récompense….

Là, il se retourna enfin vers elle et rappela :

-Notre récompense à nous c'est de sauver la vie de dizaines de femmes innocentes…

-Sam ! dit Bela en affichant un sourire encore plus grand. Elles renoncent à leur vie au moment même où elles disent « oui » !

C'est à cet instant que Dean leva les yeux vers elle. Son visage noirci par la boue ne faisait que renforcer sa sévérité. D'un ton agacé et froid il lança :

-Bela ! Si tu allais emmerder des gens qui en ont quelque chose à faire de tes conneries ! Tiens, essaye…NEW YORK !

A peine surprise par cette soudaine crise de nerf, la jeune anglaise se pencha vers l'aîné des Winchester et répondit d'une voix suave :

-Je veux bien te laisser quelques minutes mon cœur. Car il est clair que tu as besoin de te calmer. Mais je n'irais pas plus loin qu'à l'autre bout du jardin.

-C'est déjà ça ! J'essaierais de faire comme si t'étais à des milliers de kilomètres !

Avant qu'elle ne parte, Sam lui prêta son revolver chargé de sel au cas où elle ferait de mauvaises rencontres. Bela l'avait prit à contrecœur et se dirigeait maintenant vers un pommier mort qui se situer près de la clôture. La raison pour laquelle la jeune femme avait accepté de laisser les deux frères tranquilles n'avait rien à voir avec un soudain élan de compassion. Elle avait simplement besoin d'être seule pour passer un coup de téléphone à son client.

Les clients de Bela Talbot n'étaient que très rarement des personnes respectables. Souvent puissant et dangereux, l'unique chose qui motivait la voleuse était leur compte en banque. Les menaces, elle n'en avait que faire car c'était elle qui savait où se cachaient les objets et c'était elle qui savait comment se les procurer. En fait, c'était elle et simplement elle qui tenait les rênes.

Voilà donc comment elle s'adressa à un certain Jake Murray, patron d'un casino douteux de Las Vegas, et fin collectionneur de reliques.

« Bonsoir Jake, je vous réveil ? »

-Vous avez la bague ? demanda l'homme d'un ton clair.

-Oh et bien, considérez que oui.

-Comment ça ? Vous ne l'avez pas vraiment ? Sa voix était devenue plus colérique.

-Disons que… j'ai rencontré un petit problème technique. Non plutôt deux petits problèmes techniques. Rectifia-t-elle calmement en pensant aux frères Winchester.

- Ecoutez-moi bien ! ordonna-t-il. Je suis un putain d'homme puissant qui veut un putain d'anneau alors vous avez intérêt à me l'apporter sinon je vous…

-Stop Jakie ! Coupa la voleuse. Vous êtes entrain de commettre une erreur et votre vulgarité n'arrange pas les choses. Je peux très bien rompre le contrat. D'autres clients veulent cette bague…

-Si vous la vendez à quelqu'un d'autre vous allez le regretter.

-Et si vous ne cessez pas de me menacer vous le regretterez également. Ainsi je me répète : Considérez que la bague est déjà dans votre salle de séjour.

-Mais vous venez de me dire que vous avez rencontré des problèmes. Rappela sévèrement le malfrat.

En fixant le trou dans lequel se trouvaient les deux frères, Bela dit sombrement :

-J'ai également précisé qu'ils étaient petits.

Avant de raccrocher, elle lança d'un ton mesquin et osé :

-Préparez donc le chèque Jakie. Et n'oubliez surtout pas de recompter le nombre de zéros.

Dès qu'elle eu raccroché, Bela entreprit de rejoindre Dean et Sam. Mais alors qu'elle s'avançait vers la maison, elle sentit un souffle gênant et glacé dans le bas de son dos.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle tomba nez à nez avec l'esprit de la petite fille. Toujours en larme elle chuchotait encore cette même phrase :

-Ce n'est pas ma faute.

Contre toute attente elle ajouta cependant autre chose :

-C'est sa faute à lui.

C'est à cet instant qu'elle le vit. L'homme pendu au pommier. Les yeux exorbités, aussi rouges que le sang et la bouche ouverte, aussi bleue que les yeux de l'enfant.


	15. Chapter 15

Bela resta sans voix face à cette horreur qui ne cessait de disparaître et de réapparaître. La petite fille la suppliait de ses yeux humides. Il fallait lui venir en aide. Maintenant, c'était certain, ce n'était qu'une victime. La victime d'un drame mystérieux qui avait fait plusieurs morts.

La voleuse ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir face à cette situation. N'importe qu'elle femme se laisserait attendrir et se mettrait à courir pour aller informer les deux chasseurs de ce qu'elle venait de voir. Mais elle n'était pas comme la plupart des femmes. C'était une voleuse qui avait un objectif : celui de ramener un objet maléfique à un dangereux malfrat qui la menaçait de mort. Elle observa alors de nouveau l'enfant. Le regard de l'anglaise en disait beaucoup sur ses intentions. C'était comme si elle s'excusait…

Elle n'informerait pas Dean et Sam de sa découverte. Cela lui ferait perdre beaucoup trop de temps et puis de toute façon, il ne fallait surtout pas que les deux jeunes hommes rompent la malédiction. Sinon, quel serait l'intérêt de cette bague ? Tant de questions affluaient dans l'esprit de celle à qui on demandait désespérément de l'aide. Mais la réponse était claire. Bela Talbot ignorerait l'enfant et se dirigerait doucement vers le trou, comme si tout allait bien et comme si elle n'avait pas vu l'esprit d'un pendu au bout du jardin.

La petite fille regarda s'éloigner la jeune femme avant de s'évaporer dans les airs. Décidément, personne ne l'écouterait jamais.

Une fois au dessus du trou, Bela mit ses mains dans les poches de son blouson de cuire. Un léger sourire aux lèvres elle demanda :

« Aurez-vous terminé avant qu'il ne se mette à neiger ? »

En guise de réponse Sam sortit du trou suivit de son frère.

Dean atterrit face à la voleuse. Il en profita bien entendu pour lui lancer son regard le plus noir.

-On a fini. Informa Sam.

Bela était toujours à quelques centimètres à peine du regard assassin de Dean Winchester. Apparemment, il la détestait. Elle en était consciente. Mais tant de gens la détester déjà…alors pourquoi s'en faire ? D'un ton faussement gêné mais toujours aussi hautin elle murmura donc :

-Cesses de me regarder de la sorte ou je vais finir par croire que tu es amoureux de moi !

Alors que le jeune homme s'apprêtait à lui répondre à l'aide d'une réplique bien cinglante, Sam les interrompit en leur tendant les allumettes.

-J'ai mis le sel. Je ne vais quand même pas faire tout le boulot !

Sans lâcher la voleuse des yeux, Dean prit les allumettes et en gratta aussitôt une contre le paquet.

-Tu veux me faire plaisir Bela ? demanda-t-il. Une fois que j'aurais allumé le feu…jette toi dedans !

Cette dernière se mit de nouveau à sourire. Selon elle, Dean avait beaucoup…beaucoup de défauts. Mais il avait au moins le mérite d'avoir le sens de la répartie.

Sur ces dernières paroles il lâcha l'allumette sur le squelette de Beth.

La jeune anglaise recula d'un pas, face au soudain brasier tandis que les deux frères le contemplaient, passifs.

-C'est un beau feu. Fit Dean, les mains dans les poches.

Sam haussa les épaules et répondit, d'un ton monotone :

-On a déjà fais mieux.

A la fois choquée et amusée, Miss Talbot ne pu se retenir :

-Alors c'est donc ça…le type de conversation qu'échangent des chasseurs autour d'un cadavre en flamme ! Charmant !

C'est à cet instant que le fantôme de l'institutrice apparût. Toujours rampant mais enflammé, il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres des trois jeunes gens. La main levée vers eux, on aurait dit qu'elle les suppliait. Elle n'avait jamais été agressive. En réalité, elle les avait suppliée, depuis le début. Puisque Bela avait vu le corps du pendu, et qu'elle devinait que la femme qui se consumait devant eux en hurlant n'était pas la véritable coupable, il lui vint un haut le cœur. Devant une image qu'elle aurait pu empêché elle mit sa main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de montrer une quelconque émotion.

Une fois que Beth Garrington ne fut plus qu'un tas de cendre, Sam regarda son aîné et demanda :

-Tu crois que c'est fini ?

En tournant la tête vers la maison, Dean vit de nouveau l'esprit de l'enfant. En se pinçant les lèvres il assura, amère :

-Si la gamine est encore là….ça m'étonnerait.

-Il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec cette petite fille. Remarqua Sam en la fixant lui aussi.

-Ouais…elle est morte. Informa ironiquement Dean.

-Très drôle ! Non je parlais plutôt de ces larmes en permanence…et puis sur la route toute à l'heure je l'ai vu. On aurait dit qu'elle nous attendait…

-Tu veux que je te dise ? demanda l'aîné. Les larmes…c'est de la culpabilité…

-Quoi ? Tu crois que c'est elle qui a tué son institutrice ?

A ces mots, la voleuse se sentit obligé d'intervenir. Avec un léger sourire gêné elle demanda :

-Vous n'allez tout de même pas vous baser sur des suppositions ?

Ils la regardèrent et Sam s'informa :

-Tu en as peut-être de meilleurs à nous suggérer…

A contrecœur, elle baissa les yeux et décida pour la première fois de ne pas rétorquer.

Dean se dirigea donc vers le squelette de l'enfant, toujours sous le proche ; en évitant de croiser les yeux pénétrants de la petite, qui l'observait apeurer, il jeta du sel sur les os.

C'est ce moment que choisit la jeune anglaise pour intervenir :

-Attends ! dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le chasseur.

Il se retourna.

-Ca ne peut pas être elle.

-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?

Elle hésita.

-Parce qu'elle me la dit.

-Les esprits mentent. Rappela Dean tandis que Sam venait de les rejoindre.

Là, il gratta l'allumette et alors qu'une lumière éclairait maintenant ses yeux verts, il ajouta d'un ton grave:

-Et les meurtriers aussi. Tu devrais le savoir.

Sur ces derniers mots les os de l'enfant s'embrasèrent. Quant aux prunelles bleues coupables de Bela, elles s'humidifièrent.

Sans remarquer que la voleuse paraissait étonnement et profondément triste, Sam et Dean contemplaient le fantôme en flamme, qui criait à présent :

-Ce n'est pas ma faute.

Dean reconsidéra cependant ce qu'avait dit la voleuse. Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de savoir si c'était vraiment terminé ; Pouvaient-ils détruire la bague à présent ?

Le jeune homme prit l'écrin et le mit au dessus du feu…là, il le jeta. Aucuns rires, et aucune tempête à l'horizon. L'écrin se consumait, tout simplement.

-Alors c'était bien elle. Murmura Sam. Comment une enfant peut-elle commettre un meurtre ?

En guise de réponse Dean fixa Bela. C'était à elle qui fallait poser cette question. Pensait-il.

La jeune femme ne remarqua même pas ce regard pesant. Tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était les os de la petite.

-Ne sois pas si triste Bela. dit alors Sam.

Elle leva ses yeux désorientés vers lui et il ajouta :

-Tu en trouveras d'autres des bagues meurtrières !

Ils pensaient tous les deux qu'elle était accablée par la perte de l'écrin, et c'était mieux comme ça. Il fallait qu'ils le croient…

2 heures plus tard, l'Impala de Dean Winchester filait tout droit vers l'ouest. Bobby venait de les appeler pour qu'ils se chargent d'un démon qui possédait des gens pour qu'ils abattent des membres de leur famille.


	16. Chapter 16

EPILOGUE

A quelques centaines de kilomètre des deux frères

Janesville, Wisconsin

La décapotable grise métallisée de Bela Talbot se gara devant le vieil orphelinat. La jeune femme avait maintenant des lunettes de soleil noir sur le nez et était vêtu d'un léger débardeur et d'une jupe. La pluie venait en effet de faire place à un soleil de plomb.

En retirant ses lunettes, la jeune anglaise poussa lentement la porte d'entrée grinçante et s'avança doucement vers la salle de séjour. Elle la traversa en regardant autour d'elle, légèrement inquiète. Elle posa ensuite la main sur la poigné de la porte fenêtre et l'ouvrit.

On pouvait le voir maintenant. Il ne faisait plus nuit et on pouvait le voir à partir du porche. Il était pendu à ce pommier mort et apparaissait puis disparaissait sous ses yeux. Bela prit une profonde respiration et tourna lentement la tête vers les cendres du petit fantôme. La voix étouffée par des larmes insoupçonnées elle murmura :

-Je suis désolée.

Ne pouvant contempler d'avantage l'œuvre de sa cupidité elle pénétra de nouveau dans le séjour de la vieille bicoque. Une fois à l'intérieur elle se dirigea vers la cheminée. Là, elle retira une petite planche mal cloué et plongea sa main dans le mur.

De ce petit trou elle en ressortit deux bagues.

Les deux bagues qui n'étaient pas dans l'écrin, les deux bagues qui n'avaient pas brûlé.

Voilà pourquoi les esprits ne s'étaient pas manifestés quand Dean avait jeté la petite boîte dans les flammes et voilà aussi pourquoi Bela Talbot ne s'était pas battu d'avantage pour éviter qu'il ne le fasse. Depuis tout ce temps, elles étaient en sécurité.

L'enfant et Beth étaient donc innocents. La voleuse le savait et en fut certaine lorsqu'elle entendit de nouveau les rires qui volaient à travers la maison.

De nouveau profondément ému elle mit ses lunettes sur son nez, comme si elle avait peur que quelqu'un ne voit ses yeux bleus, gorgés de larmes. Personne ne saurait jamais la vérité sur ce drame.

Sur cette dernière pensée, elle prit son sac, y logea délicatement les anneaux et sortit enfin de la maison.

Cesar Palace, Las Vegas

Deux jours plus tard, Jack reçu des anneaux parfaitement similaires à ceux du mariage de Beth Garrington. Il s'empressa de les exposer dans son salon, près d'un sceptre égyptien du Moyen Empire et d'un collier Celtes, aux perles rouge vif.

Ce qu'il ignorait c'était que les vraies bagues se situaient dans une étagère cadenassée et codée du Queens, dans l'appartement d'une voleuse qui avait préféré garder ces deux objets par respect pour celle…qu'elle avait refusé d'écouter…

Le regard bleu et coupable de Bela se reflétait souvent dans cette vitrine. Quelles étaient ses vraies limites? Elle n'avait donc aucune compassion ? Aucun cœur ?

Ce qui était certain, c'est que si ces deux bagues se trouvait à New York au lieu d'être à Las Vegas c'était parce qu'il y avait au moins…de profonds regrets

FIN


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre supplémentaire pour des lecteurs curieux.

Voyage dans le temps :

« Dois-je porter les alliances » ? Avait-il demandé.

-La petite Lydia s'en chargera. Avait-elle répondu.

Au premier étage, Lydia coiffait les cheveux de sa poupée.

Ce fut la nurse qui vint la chercher pour qu'elle se prépare.

-Dis Mamoun ! Fis la petite tandis que la vieille afro-américaine lui enfilait sa robe. Pourquoi c'est moi qui dois porter les bagues ?

-Et bien…mameselle Beth pense que c'est une bonne chose pour toi. Tu restes toujours toute seule dans la chambre !

-Je n'aime pas beaucoup jouer. Informa Lydia.

-Oui mais après…ça jase dans les cuisines…et en ville aussi tu sais…On dit que la petite Lydia de l'orphelinat Garrington fait des choses étranges dans ses chambres…

-Comme quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

-Et bien…des choses avec des herbes, des animaux…

-Qu'est-ce que je ferai avec des herbes et des animaux ? S'informa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

La nurse s'arrêta. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cette enfant. Elle avait l'air tellement innocent pour être une jeune « sorcière »…

Deux heures plus tard on remit à la petite aux yeux bleus clairs un petit écrin. Elle s'empressa de s'asseoir sur les marches du porche pour les contempler avant que la cérémonie ne commence. Elles étaient si belles ! Et puis ces pierres de couleurs azurs qui leur donnaient tant d'allures.

Cette contemplation solitaire fut de courte durée. Le père de la mariée venait de s'asseoir près de l'orpheline.

-C'est donc toi qui va porter les bagues…

L'enfant, timide, acquiesça.

-Ce sont des bagues très spéciales tu le sais ?

-Non. Dit-elle

L'homme prit donc un anneau dans ses mains et sourit. Avant de le reposer, il regarda la petite Lydia ; son regard était aussi noir que la nuit.

L'enfant ne s'alarma pas car elle cru rêver. Un homme avec des yeux noirs…ça n'existe pas…

Une heure plus tard, lorsque Beth Garrington fut prit de vertige et se mit à saigner après avoir mis la bague, tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'enfant. A cette époque, tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à de la sorcellerie effrayait au plus haut point. Andrew retira donc l'anneau du doigt maintenant brûlé de sa fiancée et fuit en larme avec les autres invités. Tous partirent.

Tous…sauf deux personnes. La première était bien entendu Lydia, qui pleurait en se disculpant et en regardant le corps de son institutrice, l'écrin toujours dans les mains. La seconde personne était le père de la marié, qui soudainement dépossédé et conscient d'avoir perdu son enfant, se dirigea vers un pommier en fleur, pour y finir ses jours.

Deux jours après le drame, alors que les cadavres commençaient à attirer les insectes et que la petite fille amaigrie et abandonnée contemplait toujours l'issue dramatique de la cérémonie, le fantôme de l'institutrice surgit de la boue. Rampant, elle en voulait à l'enfant. Elle s'avança donc vers le porche en faisant un bruit effrayant. Pour se protéger, Lydia utilisa le peu de force qui lui restait pour hurler et tirer sur une vieille planche afin de se faufiler dans le mur. Ce mur, d'où elle ne sortit jamais…

3 siècles plus tard, Bobby appela Dean et Sam Winchester pour une affaire dans l'ouest des Etats-Unis. Un démon possèderait des gens pour qu'ils tuent un membre leur famille…Là bas, ils découvrirent que ce démon ensorcelaient des objets pour pousser ses victimes à l'agonie ; Ils en vinrent à bout grâce au colt et à la balle sagement économisé de la veille.

Etant donné qu'ils ne connaissaient pas toute l'histoire les frère Winchester ne firent aucun lien avec l'affaire de Janesville. En réalité, sans le savoir, les deux chasseurs avaient vengé Beth Garrington ainsi qu'une enfant que l'on avait accablée à tort pendant des siècles…

Fin définitive


End file.
